


Party Hats Aren't Just for Partying

by Shingeki_No_Kill_Me



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Butt Plugs, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, M/M, Modern AU, Orgasm Denial, Passion, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, in the good way, its filthy i promise, lots of foreplay, they're married af, they're so in love you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingeki_No_Kill_Me/pseuds/Shingeki_No_Kill_Me
Summary: When Reiner forgets his own birthday, Bertholdt is sure to make it a night to remember.





	Party Hats Aren't Just for Partying

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Reiner wakes up slowly, still tired from work the day before and definitely not ready for the long day of work ahead of him. He smiles as he looks towards Bertholdt's side of the bed. The mattress is empty but the brunet's foot is sticking up from the other side of the bed, indicating his not-so-unusual presence on the floor. Reiner decides not to wake him since Bert tends to get grumpy if he's woken up too early, even if its to get him up off of the floor and back into bed. Reiner smiles faintly and stands with a groan when he feels his joints crack. The blonde has been feeling a lot older than he really is lately but he likes to blame it on the extra time he's been spending at the office instead of admitting that his body may actually be aging. Reiner mills around the room quietly to gather a pair of underwear, a nice dress shirt, and a pair of black slacks before heading to the bathroom to shower.

The blonde stretches as he waits for the water to heat up, sighing in relief as the tension leaves his muscles. He climbs into the shower once he thinks the water should be warm enough but jumps back when he realizes the water is _way_ too hot.  He turns the temperature down quickly before frowning at the bright red patch beginning to form on his skin. Reiner washes and shaves quickly before brushing his teeth but after that he ends up spending an unknown amount of time daydreaming and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When Reiner exits the shower he smells bacon and…pancakes? French toast, maybe?

Reiner towels off and quickly pulls his clothes on before straightening them out and fixing his hair in the mirror. He grins as he opens the door before heading to the kitchen to greet his husband. “Good morning, baby.” He stops in his tracks when he realizes that Bertholdt isn’t actually home but he’s left a plate of pancakes and bacon on the counter along with a note. _Have a good day at work, see you when you get home. I love you!_ Reiner smiles as he reads the note and slips it into his shirt pocket once he's finished. He isn’t really sure why he likes to hold on to the notes that Bertholdt leaves for him. The brunet has done it since high school, before they had even expressed their interest in each other, and keeping the always thoughtfully handwritten notes had just become a habit over the years.  Reiner sits down to eat before checking his watch. His eyes widen when he realizes that he's already running late. The blonde scarfs down the rest of his breakfast and rinses his plate off in the sink before rushing out the door.

 

* * *

 

After spilling coffee on his clean white shirt, realizing he had forgotten his lunch at home, and having to re-file two tall stacks of paperwork due to a minor mistake, Reiner decides to call it a day. He leaves a note on the secretary's desk, letting her know that he'll be out for the rest of the day before heading out to the parking garage. It takes every fiber of his being to keep from banging his head against the concrete pillar he had parked next to. Reiner rubs his temples the whole trip home and he almost hopes that Bert doesn't have anything planned for today because a killer headache is starting to form behind his eyes. The blonde tests the knob of the front door to find that it's unlocked before lazily pushing it open to find Bertholdt waiting for him on the other side. “Welcome home.” The brunet is leaning in the kitchen doorway with an apron on. Just an apron. Reiner smiles as he eyes his husband and slides his shoes off before taking a few steps closer to stand in front of him. He rests his head on Bert's chest with a heavy sigh.

“I've had a shit day today.” He traces his fingers over Bertholdt’s sides as the other man hums softly. Reiner slides his arms around the taller man's waist and pulls him closer, hands resting on his lower back. Bertholdt runs a hand through his husband's hair as he holds him.

“How about I make it better?” Bert gives Reiner a mischevious grin. The blonde knew his husband had to be up to something when he had initially walked in to find Bertholdt only technically clothed. He nods in response and Bertholdt takes a moment before reaching for Reiner's hand. He hesitantly tugs it behind his body and slowly trails it down to the cleft of his ass before allowing Reiner to take control of his own hand once more. Reiner's fingers ghost over the base of a plug nested comfortably between the brunet's cheeks and he gasps softly once he realizes what's really going on here. _Oh_. “I’ve had it in all day…edging myself…waiting for you to come home.” Reiner takes a moment to peek under the apron to find Bert's cock flushed red with a black silicone ring wrapped tightly around the base.

Reiner stands fully and looks at his husband with wide eyes before clearing his throat to speak. “Wh-what’s…what’s the occasion?” The blond’s focus shifts to the setting behind the taller man. There’s a fully decorated cake on the table with multicolored candles placed neatly on top, accompanied by a pink party hat. Reiner hangs his head in shame before burying his face in the crook of Bert's neck.

Bertholdt looks slightly amused. He chuckles softly before soothingly running his fingers through Reiner's hair. “Did you forget?” The blonde sighs as he kisses across his husband's shoulder.

“Yeah…” He laughs softly but he's still disappointed in himself. _How can you be so damn busy that you forget your own birthday?_   “Sorry you went to all of this trouble and I couldn't even bother to remember my own birthday.” Bertholdt smiles as he continues to run his hands through his husband's hair before trailing light touches down to the back of his neck.

“No, s’okay. I know how busy you are.” Bertholdt can feel Reiner's cock pressing hard against his thigh, still excited from the brunet's earlier exhibition. He shifts his leg slightly to teasingly rub against the imposing appendage, receiving a low groan in return. Reiner's hands have trailed lower, down to the backs of Bertholdt's thighs, and the taller man knows that he’s about to be lifted off of his feet any second now. As much as Bert would love to be whisked away and fucked into oblivion at the moment, he finds the strength to resist his own urges and instead presses lightly against his husband's chest. “Cake first…”

Reiner groans before reluctantly obeying and pulls his hands away as he steps back. Bertholdt turns to head into the kitchen, making sure to emphasize the sway of his hips as he walks. He takes a seat at one end of the table before crossing his long legs. Reiner takes a moment to appreciate his husband's magnificent body before following him hesitantly and sitting in the vacant seat across from him. His erection is pressed uncomfortably against the fabric of his pants and he takes a moment to adjust himself before sitting up straight. Reiner looks at the party hat that is sitting in front of him before looking back up at Bertholdt with a smile as he puts it on. Bertholdt smiles back before reaching for the camera. “Can I take a picture? For the photo album?” Reiner groans before tiredly rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah, just…lemme fix my boner first. I’ve had my fair share of embarrassing pictures and I’ll be damned if we add another one to that list.” Reiner tucks his cock beneath the waistband of his pants, making sure it’s sufficiently hidden away before looking back up to flash Bert a wide grin. The brunet takes the picture and sets the camera aside before cutting two slices of cake and plating them carefully, as not to mess up the design he had worked so hard on. He places one in front of his husband before walking back to the opposite side of the table to take his seat. Reiner thanks him before beginning to eat, finally relaxing as he enjoys the flavors dancing across his tongue. Reiner has always had a soft spot for sweets but as far as he's concerned, Bertholdt is the best chef in the world no matter what he chooses to cook.

Reiner feels something brush his shin and looks up to raise an eyebrow at Bertholdt. The other man is smiling innocently as he trails his foot up to toe at his husband's cock. Reiner groans when Bert presses harder and he isn't sure if he wants to scoot closer or pull away from the stimulation entirely. He finishes eating his cake before leaning back in his chair, a shaky breath working its way out of his throat when he finally relaxes. Bertholdt knows exactly what he's doing to Reiner and Reiner knows this game all too well. The blonde's self-control wears impossibly thin on stressful days and it doesn't take much for Bertholdt to break him down. Reiner tries to hold out for just a little bit longer but the day's stress has hindered his already poor capacity for patience. The blonde slowly scoots his chair out and stands before calmly walking to the other side of the table to stand in front of Bertholdt. He kisses the top of his husband’s head before sliding a hand down to his side and pouting at the brunet, a slight whine infiltrating his voice as he speaks. “Can we go to the bedroom now?” Bertholdt smiles as he stands up and leans close, the proximity of his lips tempting Reiner after each word parts them.

“Hmm, maybe...but you'll have to convince me first.” He slowly pulls away once he feels the tension between them grow thick and flashes the blond a devilish grin before grabbing the plates and walking over to the sink to clean them. Reiner follows closely and comes to a stop behind his husband once he reaches the sink before wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist. He kisses along the back of the brunet's neck, his hands mapping out every bit of skin they can reach as he rocks his hips from side-to-side. Reiner nips at Bertholdt's shoulder as he grips the brunet's asscheeks, squeezing and pulling every now and then before taking a moment to slide his hands over his husband's hips and hesitantly grind against him. The taller man is trying his best to not make any noise and make himself seem as collected as possible to get Reiner really riled up but damn is he making it hard. Bertholdt knows its almost impossible to keep quiet when Reiner has his hands on him like this.

The brunet finishes washing the dishes and turns to face Reiner before smiling sweetly and leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss, finally giving Reiner what he's wanted for the last fifteen minutes. Reiner kisses back greedily. He's hungry for it, taking any contact he can get as he needily gropes Bert's ass and pulls on his apron and... _oh yeah, that_. He grins against Bertholdt’s lips as he gently places two fingertips against the base of the plug. He presses against it slowly, almost mesmerized by the reaction that his husband gives him. Bertholdt throws his head back and clenches his teeth, willing himself to stay silent as the stimulation causes him to shake slightly. Reiner presses twice more, adding more force to each one as he starts to suck hickies into his husband's neck. The blond gets a better grip on the plug before twisting slowly and Bertholdt absolutely _loses_ it. A loud moan finally pushes past the taller man's lips. “O- _oh_ , F-fuck…shit.” Bertholdt pants softly as his husband continues to tease. He can feel Reiner's hands at the backs of his thighs again and before he knows it, he’s being hoisted up and onto the counter.

Bert wraps his legs around the blond’s waist as the other man slides a hand up his apron to press against his abdomen and then his chest before lightly pinching a nipple, the other hand working at the knots in the strings at the back of the garment. Reiner is successful with untying the knots even though it takes a little longer one-handed and tosses the apron across the room once he’s finished. He's got a firm grip on Bert's hips, desperately pulling him closer as he grinds against him. Reiner relishes in the soft sighs he’s been getting in response. Bertholdt works quickly at the buttons of Reiner's shirt and slides his hands across his husband's quickly reddening chest once it’s exposed. Reiner tosses his shirt to join the apron before lifting Bertholdt from the counter to carry him to the bedroom. They kiss sloppily as Reiner pushes the door ajar with his foot before carefully dropping Bertholdt onto their bed.

Reiner works quickly to remove his pants and underwear before crawling up the bed to hover over his husband with a grin. Bertholdt looks up at him before eyeing the hat still on his head. “You’re not fucking me with that thing on.” Reiner lightly touches the hat that’s been resting on his head with a slight pout.

“But…its my birthday.” Bertholdt gives his husband a long, hard stare before finally giving in with a sarcastic eye-roll.

“Alright, fine. I’m sure you're still going to fuck the daylights out of me whether you have the hat on or not.” He grins before wrapping his arms around Reiner's neck and pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Reiner kisses back hungrily before kissing down Bertholdt's chest. He pulls away with a grin before reaching over to dig through their nightstand. He pulls out the bottle of lube and a bullet vibe before shooting his husband an inquiring look.

“This okay?” Bertholdt nods quickly as Reiner sits back on the bed before positioning himself between the other man's legs. He secures the vibe to the underside of Bertholdt's cock and gives him a quick warning before setting it to the lowest pulse. The taller man whines when his cock twitches heavily between his legs, beads of pre-cum oozing from the engorged head to pool on his stomach. He's really been building himself up for a long time now and the extra stimulation is almost enough to make him lose it right there. Reiner slides a hand along his husband’s hip, teasing the area slightly before trailing it down to his thigh and then back to the plug. He pushes and pulls gently with the occasional twist as Bertholdt writhes and moans beneath him.

Reiner continues to fuck him slowly with the plug before lowering his voice to a sultry whisper. “You want me to take this out?” Bertholdt whimpers and nods as he reaches a hand down to stroke his cock.

"Y-yes! Please... _please_  I want you." Reiner swats Bert's hand away and gives him a sly look before adding more pressure to the base of the plug.

“How bad do you want it?” Bert whines and lifts his hips in response, not even daring to touch himself since Reiner had already made it clear that he isn't allowed.

“S-so much… _please.”_ Reiner gives another twist. “Ahh! _Fuck, Reiner_. Please…please fuck me!” Bertholdt's mouth hangs open on a silent moan, his back arching off of the bed and tears beginning to gather at the corners of his eyes when Reiner increases the intensity of the vibe before slowly tugging at the plug. The sound of his husband's begging is enough to send a shiver down the blond's spine and make his hair stand on end. Reiner takes his time removing the toy as he sucks a dark spot into the soft flesh of the inside of Bertholdt’s thigh. His eyes widen slightly once it’s completely out and he can see that Bertholdt had gone a little bigger than usual, using a plug that's slightly thicker than Reiner’s cock.

He looks up to meet Bertholdt’s lusty gaze, a grin spreading across the other man's face. “Impressed? W-wanted to be ready for you...” Reiner hums softly as he lubes up his fingers, teasing at his husband’s already prepared entrance. Bertholdt doesn't need worked open any more than he already is but Reiner wants to tease his just for fun.

The brunet whines softly when his husband's fingers slide in easily, quickly finding his prostate. The blond has always been an expert at locating the gland and Bert isn't quite sure if its a blessing or a curse. Reiner presses a few firm times before removing his fingers all together, his eager cock twitching with anticipation after each of Bertholdt's moans. He generously lubes up his hand before beginning to lazily stroke his cock as he watches Bertholdt squirm. “You ready?”

“Oh god, _fuck_ …yes, _please_.” Reiner turns down the intensity on the vibrator and Bertholdt sighs as he gets a split second relax. Reiner pulls Bert's legs over his shoulders and runs his hands along the backs of his husband's thighs as he allows him to get comfortable. He places himself at the brunet’s entrance, pressing in slowly as he leans forward to press Bertholdt’s thighs to his body, just about folding the man beneath him in half.

Reiner gives shallow, barely there thrusts, grinning as he teases small, breathy moans from the brunet. Bertholdt whines as he reaches to grab at Reiner's arms and digs his nails in to hopefully coerce him further. It seems to work as Reiner sinks to the hilt in one swift motion before squeezing his eyes shut with a groan. Bertholdt tips his head back as he cries out and grips the blond's biceps firmly. Reiner pulls back slowly before sinking deep once more, watching intensely as his cock disappears and reappears. He knows he won’t last long with how worked up he had been beforehand and its a shame. This is one of those times that he'd like to last all night. The blond quickens his pace, planting soft kisses on any part of Bert he can reach as he fucks him into the mattress. Reiner starts to pound into him harder, groaning softly as the brunet's intoxicating moans grow louder. Reiner knows the neighbors can probably hear but he could honestly care less.

Bertholdt whines softly and palms his cock as he meets Reiner’s gaze. “C-can I?” The blond nods quickly, already dangerously close to his own climax. He pauses, taking the moment to collect and calm himself.

“Y-yeah, go ahead.” Bertholdt sighs as he tugs the vibe and the cock ring off and moans heavily when starts to slide his hand around his cock at a swift and sloppy pace. Reiner begins moving again, slower and sweeter this time, before knocking Bert’s hand away to replace it with his own. Bertholdt is cumming within less than a minute, his back arching off of the bed with Reiner's name constantly falling from his lips as his fingernails dig into the flesh of the blond's back.

Reiner swears as he feels his husband clench around him before coming to a full stop, attempting to prolong his own orgasm. “B-Bertl, baby…C-can I finish inside?” Bertholdt groans softly before throwing an arm over his face.

“ _Yes_ , fuck. Please do.” Reiner sighs thankfully as he continues his pace and manages to keep a good rhythm for about a minute before his thrusts start to become sloppy.

“F-fuck, babe. I’m cumming.” Reiner groans before burying himself deep and tensing, mouth hanging open as he empties himself into his husband. He rocks his hips softly as he rides out his orgasm, pulling soft gasps from the back of Bert's throat with each movement. Reiner catches his breath before slipping out and slowly lowering Bertholdt’s legs. He takes off his hat and tosses it onto the nightstand before collapsing next to his husband. He slides an arm around Bertholdt's waist and gently massages one of the brunet's hips (sure to be sore later) with his free hand.

Bertholdt hums softly as he curls closer. “Did you enjoy yourself?” Reiner smiles as he begins to drift off to sleep, exhausted not only from work but also from his intense orgasm just minutes ago.

“So, so much. Thanks, Bertl.”

"Don't worry about it...You work so hard and you deserve a nice break every once in a while." Reiner checks the clock on his nightstand and grins wide before tugging Bertholdt closer.

"It's still my birthday for another four hours or so...give me about twenty minutes and I'll be good for round two." Reiner gives his husband a flirty wink and Bertholdt wonders what he's gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> https://shingeki-no-killme.tumblr.com/


End file.
